


Клеменция

by timmy_failure



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему на самом деле Дэмиану уделили столько времени в Batgirl #24. Дик и Дэмиан обсуждают своих Бэтгёрл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клеменция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clementia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274664) by [quipquipquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquipquip/pseuds/quipquipquip). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3945367)

Узнал он одним из последних, а когда узнал — разозлился. Его гнев не подчинялся здравому смыслу, не унимался разумом. Этот гнев был детским, рождённым наполовину из страха; он опутал внутренности и сдавил всё тисками ненависти. 

Он разозлился настолько, что мог бы разрыдаться. Дэмиан никогда не плакал. Ни по себе, ни по матери с отцом, и уж точно не по Бэтгёрл. 

Но сейчас он мог бы. 

Объяснения у Грейсона пришлось требовать: почему тот всё время на телефоне, кто она такая, что происходит, что они пропустили. И Грейсон рассказал ему о набеге на Блэкгейт, который не удалось пресечь, про Ключника, про Атер Клеменцию, про то, что случалось с человеческим мозгом под «чёрным милосердием». 

И сколько «чёрного милосердия» Бэтгёрл вдохнула. 

И как долго она в коме. 

Грейсон оценил её шансы, и на этом Дэмиан услышал более чем достаточно. Он сообщил, что совсем не устал и пойдёт патрулировать. 

Он солгал, конечно же, как ни поверни. Бэтмен и Робин не смогли прийти Бэтгёрл на помощь, потому что сами были заняты спасением заложников (а она _вызывала_ их, она _просила подмогу_ ), и теперь всё тело скручивало и встряхивало от озноба. Окончание тяжёлой миссии обычно отмечалось горячим душем и сном, а Дэмиан вымотался. Детский гнев-страх прогонял сонливость, пока он караулил больницу. 

Найдя наконец палату, в которой держали Бэтгёрл, он выбрал себе место с хорошим обзором и угнездился там. Посетители приходили весь вечер и до ночи. Родители с детьми ждали в близлежащем вестибюле, расхаживая туда-сюда по застеклённому коридору. В одной из девочек он узнал Нелл — Дэмиан не забывал имён и лиц. Не умел забывать. 

Нелл пришла в фиолетовой толстовке с бэт-символом. Дэмиан читал по губам, как она взволнованно разговаривает с матерью, слушал её немые, пылкие речи о Готэме и надежде, и Бэтгёрл, которая всегда с ними. В груди от этого необъяснимо защемило, и он обрадовался, когда часы посещений подошли к концу, а в палате Бэтгёрл осталась только медсестра с бесцветными волосами. 

Ночь тянулась медленно. И всё же Дэмиан бдел. 

В пятнадцать минут четвёртого маска пискнула. Зелёный огонёк, мерцающий на краю обзора, возвестил о том, что вызывает пещера. Дэмиан его проигнорировал. Вызов продолжил пищать, сводя с ума, пока он не ответил наконец, прорычав: 

— _Что?_  
— Робин, комендантский час наступил ещё четыре часа назад. Где ты?  
— Занимаюсь разведкой. Радиомолчание продолжится до тех пор, пока не сочту возможным говорить свободно.  
— Робин, — сказал Грейсон, в этот раз строже. — Где сейчас…  
— Оставь меня в покое! — вспыхнул Дэмиан, не собираясь объясняться. Он стиснул обтянутые перчатками руки в кулаки. — Если ты доверяешь мне не только на словах, оставь меня в покое и отвали!

От молчания Дика по спине прошлись мурашки. Чувство вины царапалось, как песок — неудобство настолько сильное, что могло бы быть физическим. 

— Понял. Конец связи. 

Грейсон зря такой неженка, решил Дэмиан, продолжая нести свой караул. Ничего личного. Ранить его «чувства» не было целью. 

Просто Дэмиан пока что не хотел уходить. Под кожей сидел безотчётный страх, который никак не выходило прогнать. Казалось, что стоит уйти — и она умрёт, и долгие годы после он будет терзаться, не зная, смог бы он что-то изменить, если бы только остался.

Он понимал, что это глупо, но заставить себя хоть шевельнуться не смог. 

Ноги уже начинало покалывать и сводить от долгого сидения в одном положении, когда медсестра наконец — _наконец-то_ — вышла. Дэмиан засёк на восьми посетителях, сколько занимает поход за кофе, и уже знал, что у него в запасе примерно четыре с половиной минуты, прежде чем медсестра вернётся. 

Он забрался в окно, не забывая о камерах слежения. Бэтгёрл дали отдельную палату, а медсестра, которая её госпитализировала, не позволила никому прикасаться к маске. Её раздели до трико. Оно сочеталось с её синяками. 

Полную минуту Дэмиан вслушивался в шум аппаратов. Смотрел на стабильный, предсказуемый узор ЭКГ. Думал, не остановится ли техника, если он перестанет слушать, или всё же Бэтгёрл очнётся, если наблюдать дальше. 

По долгому размышлению он склонился над койкой Бэтгёрл и приставил ладонь к её уху. 

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты не умрёшь, — шепнул он едва слышно, едва ли громче, чем пищали окружающие мониторы. Надёжная ограда из пальцев загородила слова, предназначенные только для неё. — Потому что ты слишком тупая, чтобы знать, когда надо отступить. Я знаю, что ты победишь эту свою кому, потому что все проблемы на твоём пути ты решаешь исключительно своими мужицкими кулаками. — Он с трудом сглотнул и выпрямился. Добавил приказным театральным шёпотом: — Не смей доказывать мне обратное, Фэтгёрл. 

И был таков, улизнув в окно ровно за миг до того, как вошла медсестра. 

Но его место с хорошим обзором уже занял Бэтмен, и гадкое осознание потянуло под ложечкой. Дэмиан точно знал, что тот всё видел. 

— Что там насчёт доверия? — возмутился он, хмурясь, и опустился рядом. Может, если тыкать Грейсона в его шаткие псевдо-отеческие комплексы, то можно будет отделаться и от невыносимой беседы, и от никому не нужных подколок.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Дик, подавая ему одноразовый стаканчик. — Альфред настоял, чтобы ты выпил кофе. Я сказал ему, что нельзя употреблять столько кофеина, сколько ты уже употребляешь, но вот он я. С кофе. Собственными руками обеспечиваю тебе задержку роста. 

Коварный Пенниоурт. 

— Я патрулировал до этого, — сказал Дэмиан, будто оправдывался, и взял стаканчик. Прошло почти шестьдесят три часа с последнего двухчасового отдыха. Усталость превращалась в тупую боль, которая отдавалась, казалось, даже в зубах. — Просто заглянул по дороге проверить, не окоченела ли она ещё.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Дик, отпивая прямо из термоса.  
— Ты мне не веришь?  
— Я этого не говорил. Я сказал: «Хорошо». Отчёт по заданию принят. — Бэтмен безмятежно глотнул ещё кофе. — Как там Бэтгёрл? 

Иногда Дэмиану казалось, что Дик существует исключительно для того, чтобы испытывать его терпение. 

— Без изменений, — сухо сказал он, допил кофе и без слов протянул стаканчик за добавкой. — Отдам должное её театральной выдержке. Сейчас кажется, что она не очнётся вообще. 

Как только Дэмиан договорил, стало совсем паршиво. Что-то очень похожее на отчаяние сдавило горло, и пульс зачастил. Легко было отмести саму мысль о том, что она не пойдёт на поправку, пока он не произнёс этого вслух. Теперь это стало чем-то подлинным, чем-то, что вполне могло случиться на самом деле. 

Дэмиан уставился в стаканчик. Будь он из тех, кто плачет — он бы заплакал сейчас. Но он так устал, а Бэтгёрл не стало бы лучше. 

В кофе упала капля. Дэмиан поднял матовые линзы в маске и спрятался в недрах капюшона. 

Дик протянул руку, коснулся его плеча. Сжал. 

— Я знаю, каково это, Робин. Тяжело впервые видеть, как твоя Бэтгёрл борется за жизнь.  
— Не моя она, — рассердился Дэмиан. — Рехнулся совсем.  
— Нет, твоя. Зажмурься и представь себе Бэтгёрл. 

Он неохотно подчинился. Уродский фиолетовый с чёрным костюм Стефани мигом встал перед глазами. В его воображении она улыбалась этой своей дурацкой _ухмылкой._

— Какого цвета волосы у Бэтгёрл?

Дэмиан открыл глаза, но Дик смотрел не на него. Пил себе из термоса, рассеянно глядя в ту сторону, где должен был заняться рассвет, когда придёт время. 

— Она блондинка, — пробормотал он. Лгать было бы бессмысленно.  
— А когда я закрываю глаза, моя Бэтгёрл рыжая, — терпеливо сказал Дик. Понимающе. — Поэтому я повторю ещё раз. Она — твоя Бэтгёрл. Даже если придут другие, _твоя_ всегда будет блондинкой. 

Сплетя пальцы на стаканчике, он принял это. Хотелось презрительно фыркнуть, но Дик с такой теплотой говорил о былом. Он делился тем, чем редко позволял себе поделиться. Так что Дэмиан придержал язык и кивнул. 

— Она боец, — сказал Дик, сжав его плечо снова. — Она справится.  
— Знаю, — ответил Дэмиан. Теперь, когда Дик сказал, что она справится, смысла рассматривать другие возможности не было.  
— Я возвращаюсь. Ты со мной? 

Дэмиан пару мгновений подумал, затем покачал головой. 

— Я ещё патрулировать не закончил, — сказал он, но, впрочем, не пошевелился. — Сам дорогу домой найду.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Бэтмен, чуть заметно улыбаясь. 

Робин прищёлкнул языком и долил себе кофе. 

Он будет приглядывать за ней, пока она не встанет на ноги. А она встанет, в этом он не сомневался. По-другому она просто не умеет.


End file.
